thomastherailwayseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
19th century 1806 * Plateway from Ward Fell to Balladwail is built and opened. 1822 * John Arnold Norramby is born. 1850 * The Cronk and Harwick Railway is built and opened. 1853 * The Sodor & Mainland Railway is built and opened. 1854 * Henry John Norramby is born. * Vere Awdry (Reverend W. Awdry's father) is born. 1856 * Neil, Clive and Matthew are built and arrive on Island of Sodor. 1863 * Construction on the Skarloey Railway begins. 1864 * Talyllyn and Skarloey are built. * Albert Regaby is born. 1865 * Plateway from Ward Fell to Balladwail is closed and torn up. * Skarloey arrives on Sodor for the opening of the Skarloey Railway. * Rheneas is built and arrives on Sodor. * Agnes, Ruth, Lucy, Jemima and Beatrice are built for the Skarloey Railway. 1866 * Dolgoch, Smudger and Proteus are built. * Skarloey has trailing wheels added to improve stability and has a cab installed. 1868 * Rheneas has a cab installed. 1870 * The Wellsworth & Suddery Railway is built and opened. * The people of Peel Godred plan for a railway to be built. 1872 * The Mid Sodor Railway Company is formed. 1875 * Stepney is built. * Sir Handel Brown I is born. 1876 * Proteus arrives on Sodor. 1878 * Proteus is rebuilt. * Albert is built. 1879 * Duke is built. 1880 * Duke is shipped to Sodor. * The Mid Sodor Railway is opened. * Bertram is built and arrives on Sodor. * Sir Topham Hatt I is born. 1881 * Robert Sam, father of Mr. Peter Sam is born. 1882 * Albert is rebuilt and arrives on Sodor. 1883 * Charles Henry Norramby is born. * The Elsbridge & Knapford Railway is built and formed. 1884 * Henrietta is built. 1885 * Cora is built for the Mid Sodor Railway. * Ferederick Regaby dies, aged ?; Albert Regaby succeeds his baronet, aged 20. 1894 * John Arnold Norramby dies, aged 72. * Bert is built. * Sir Topham Hatt is apprenticed at Swindon Works, aged 14. 1895 * Godred, Ernest, Wilred and Culdee are built. * Emily is built. 1896 * Edward is built. * Annie and Clarabel are built. * Shane Dooiney is built. 1897 * Construction on the Culdee Fell Railway begins. * Skarloey is overhauled. * Smudger arrives on Sodor. 1899 * Donald and Douglas are built. * Duncan is built and arrives on Sodor. 1900 * Godred, Ernest, Wilfred, Culdee and Shane Dooiney arrive on Sodor. * The Culdee Fell Railway is opened. * Godred is scrapped after a fall. * Percy is built. 20th century 1901 * The Culdee Fell Railway is re-opened after receiving maintenance ollowing the events of Godred's accident. * Sir Topham Hatt comes to Sodor, aged 21. * Skarloey and Rheneas are bought to the Mid Sodor Railway. 1903 * City of Truro is built. * Kevin Volley is born. 1904 * City of Truro becomes one of the first steam engines to reach 100mph. * Albert is scrapped. * Falcon is built, arrives on Sodor, and replaces an older MSR engine who is then scrapped. * Stuart is built and arrives on Sodor. * Smudger is turned into a generator. 1906 * The Refreshment Lady is born. * Tidmouth becomes the first town in Sodor to be lit by electricity. * Skarloey and Rheneas return to the Skarloey Railway. * Freddie is built and arrives on Sodor. 1909 * Freddie is bought to the Mid Sodor Railway. * James is built. 1910 * Sir Topham Hatt marries Jane Brown. 1911 * James arrives on Sodor. * 15th June: The Reverend W. Awdry is born. * Barbara Jane, daughter of Sir Topham Hatt, is born. 1912 * Stepney is rebuilt. * The Tidmouth, Wellsworth and Suddery Railway is formed from the Tidmouth, Knapford and Elsbridge Railway and the Wellsworth and Suddery Railway. 1913 * Thomas is built. 1914 * More